Lol, internet/collection
A compilation of the top voted and most popular "lol, internet" YTMNDs. Add if something's missing. Fad-related * (original) * * (MySpace Suicide) * (Emo) * (Mario Paint) * (Mario Paint) * (XP) * (NEDM) * (Nigga Stole My Bike) * (Nigga Stole My Bike) * (Nigga Stole My Bike) * (Scientology) * (Scientology) * (King) * (Stan, The Matrix) * (NES) * (Jesus) * (Pi) * (Jesus) * (...sees so much beauty) * (CATCH THAT MAN!, King) * (CATCH THAT MAN!) * (Barrel Roll) * (1920) * (The Ultimate Bedside Surprise) * (Zidane) * (Medieval) * (inkdrinker) * (cyberman) * (Secret Nazi) * (Downvoter) * (Ridin' Spinnaz) * (Reverse) * (O RLY) * (Thwomp) * (Tom Cruise, Scientology) * (Ted Stevens) * (Zidane) * (SHIRLEYTMND) * (Tourettes Guy) * (Nooo!) Lol Collision * * * * * * * Film and television related * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * (Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back) * ( ) * (National Lampoon's Family Vacation) * (Baron Munchausen) * (Fight Club, Barrel Roll) * (The Matrix) * (DuckTales) * (Spaceballs) * (Spaceballs) * (Spaceballs) * (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * (Sin City) * (Rejected) * (Constantine) * (The Simpsons) * (G.I. Joe/Fensler Films) * (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * (Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) * (The Andy Griffith Show) * (The Man Who Wasn't There) * (Star Trek) * (Star Trek) * (The Shawshank Redemption) * (Futurama) * (Futurama) * ( ) * (The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly) * (Happy Gilmore) * (Forrest Gump) * (Pete and Pete) * (Mystery Science Theater 3000) * (Jingle all the Way) * (Geico Cavemen) * (Tower of Terror) * (The Blues Brothers) Music related * (Tech N9ne - I'm a Playa) * * * (Geto Boys - Still) * (Iron Maiden) * (Run DMC vs. Jason Nevins - It's Tricky) * * * * Video game related * (Mortal Kombat) * (Megaman: Network Transmission) * (Mortal Kombat) * (Oregon Trail) * (Guilty Gear) * (Megaman) * (Dance Dance Revolution) * (Tetris) * (Tetris) * (Sonic the Hedgehog) * (Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) * (Doom) * (SkiFree) * (Starcraft) * (Guitar Hero) * (Maple Story) * (Phoenix Wright) * (Chrono Trigger) * ( ) * (Starfox) * (Pokemon Blue) Politics related * * (Israel/Lebanon Conflict of 2006) * Miscellaneous * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (NOT PART OF MISSILE FAD!) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Alternate universes Sites created to be under alternate universes. Many of these sites parody sites already created under YTMND. PTKFGS Sites created under the universe of PTKFGS. OMG, Internet is the most commonly accepted version of lol, internet on PTKFGS. Omg, Internet * (Original) * (Spic stole my bike) * (NES) * (Lol, Cable Internet) * (Lol, Dail-up) * * * * * (UNNECESSARILYLONGAUDIOTMND: Lol, internet) Other * YESYES Sites created under the universe of YesYes. WTF, Internet is the most commonly accepted version of lol, internet on YesYes. Wtf, Internet * (Original) * (Sound Fix) * (lol, titanic) * (Lol, dial-up ) * (Internets) * (YESYES) * Other * . 4th Corner / Misc. Universes * (KHANTMND) * (YTMNSTFU) * (DYFWM) * (YTAZND) * (YHTMOAG) * (HEH) * (CRAPTMND) Universe Collision * * See Also Lol, internet/collection/old wiki archive Lol, internet Category:Subpages Category:Fad collections